Sur la plage abandonnée
by camille-love-cat
Summary: Cette fois, le trio Rocket à concocté un plan que les morveux n'oublieront jamais ! JessiexJames


**Sur la plage abandonnée ...**

_Cette fois, le trio Rocket à concocté un plan que les morveux n'oublieront jamais !_

_Je ne savais pas trop comment finir, j'espère que ça suffira._

_.  
><em>

« -Vous êtes prêts ?

-Oui Jessie !

-Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir faire ça vous deux?

-Tais-toi, ils arrivent ! »

.

« -J'ai eu ce badge trop facilement ! _Bouda Sacha_. C'était sûrement un coup de chance, il va falloir que je m'entraîne beaucoup !

-Arrête de parler de ça un peu ! _Grommela Pierre_. Si on campait sur la plage ce soir ?

-Oh oui ! _S'écria Aurore._ J'adore la mer !

-Dépêchons-nous, il fait déjà noir... »

Ils prirent la direction de la mer mais s'aperçurent vite d'une lumière sur leur droite.

« -Regardez, _dit Aurore_, il y a des gens là-bas, on va leur rendre visite ?

-Bonne idée ! »

Ils s'approchèrent mais dès qu'ils furent en mesure de voir les campeurs, Pierre les poussa dans un buisson.

«- Hé ? Que-ce qui te prend Pierre ?

-Chut ! C'est la Team Rocket ! »

En effet, près d'un feu de camp pas loin se reposait le trio infernal.

« -On fait quoi maintenant ? _Demanda Aurore_. J'ai vraiment envie de passer la nuit sur la plage mais s'ils sont là c'est qu'ils doivent encore avoir préparé un coup fourré !

- Observons-les, ça nous évitera de tomber dans leur piège !

-D'accord! »

Ils étaient tous autour du feu. Jessie leur tournait le dos, James était face à la mer -il se réchauffait les mains grâce au feu- et Miaouss face à James qui avait les yeux à moitié fermés et reposait sa tête sur sa patte. Le feu était plutôt faible.

« -Miaouss, je pense que tu devrais aller chercher du bois pour le feu.

-D'accord James »

Et il partit sans discuter. Aurore demanda :

« -Pierre, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? »

L'intéressé la questionna du regard – même si c'était dur dans son cas.

« -Je veux dire, _reprit-elle_, tu ne trouves pas bizarre qu'ils ne se disputent pas ? »

Elle rit un peu.

« -Pas grave, ils doivent être fatigués de leur dernier échec.

-Ouais ! Pikachu s'est surpassé !

-Pika !

-Chut ! »

James poussa un soupir, il appela Jessie qui sortit de sa réflexion et le regarda. Elle était superbe, la lumière du feu de bois éclaircissait sa peau de telle façon que l'on aurait cru à de la porcelaine, et elle semblait si fragile...

« -Oui James ? »

Ce n'était pas le moment de rêver. Ils avaient une mission.

« -Jessie, quand je me lève, je ne pense qu'a toi. Quand je suis en mission, je ne pense qu'a toi. Et même lorsqu'on s'envole vers d'autres cieux tu es la seule dans mon esprit... »

Il se pencha et lui prit les mains. Jessie tourna un peu la tête vers lui, on pouvait voir qu'elle était gênée.

« - Tu compte plus pour moi que... que ma vie Jessie ! Je donnerais immédiatement tout ce que j'ai si je te savais en danger ! Je... Je t'aime Jessie ! »

Elle baissa la tête, un peu confuse, mais ne tarda pas dans sa réponse :

« -... James,... »

Elle semblait avoir plus de mal que lui à lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« - Tu as toujours été présent pour moi partout où l'on allait et je pense que je ne pourrais pas imaginer que tu ne sois plus là. »

James se pencha un peu plus, la regarda ardemment.

« - James, je sais que la vie n'a pas toujours été facile pour nous, mais cela ne nous a jamais posé problème, c'est pour cela que j'ai toujours hésité, mais, moi aussi je t'aime James... »

Ils s'enlacèrent romantiquement tandis que le feu s'éteignait et que la lune restait seule à lutter contre l'obscurité et elle l'embrassa.

« C'est bon vous pouvez arrêter de jouer la comédie, je les ai attrapés. _Lança Miaouss_. »

Les morveux mirent du temps avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans une cage.

« -Que ? Comment ? »

Miaouss riait. Jessie et James se levèrent lentement et vinrent le rejoindre, ils semblaient dans la lune. Les morveux étaient vraiment surpris :

« -Mais, comment ?

-C'est simple !_ Se hâta d'expliquer Miaouss._ Pendant que Jessie et James vous distrayaient, j'étais chargé de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire !

-Distrayaient ? _S'exclama Sacha._ Mais ils... »

Il ravala sa salive avec une moue de dégoût.

« -Que-ce qui aurait pu vous obnubiler à tel point que je puisse vous prendre vos Pokeballs sans que vous vous en aperceviez ? »

Les morveux furent pris d'un doute. Sacha tâta sa ceinture et cria. Il n'avait plus ses Pokemons. Même Pikachu était emmailloté un peu plus loin. Pierre et Aurore était dans la même galère que lui. Miaouss était tout enthousiasmé, contrairement à Jessie et James, qui étaient dans la lune. Ils récitèrent leur devise sans grande conviction.

«- Est-ce la victoire que j'entends au loin ?  
>-Bien sûr, c'est l'amie de notre destin !<br>-Le temps dans le vent !  
>-Volant dans l'océan !<br>-C'est délirant !  
>-Partout où nous allons, nous semons le chaos.<br>-Comme dans ma chambre ou dans mon bureau !  
>-Il est vrai que nous sommes beaux et charmants.<br>-Mais tout comme les roses, nous avons des piquants !  
>-Jess... James, je t'aime !<br>-Moi aussi Jessie !  
>-Et Miaouss, ça... hein ? »<p>

Ils reprirent là ou ils avaient étés interrompus mais cette fois ce n'était pas de la comédie. Miaouss était trop surpris pour remarquer que les enfants s'étaient libérés, ainsi que Pikachu, et qu'ils avaient récupérés leur Pokeballs.

« -Pikachu, prêt ?

-Pika !

-Attaque tonnerre ! »

Les deux rockets et le chat miteux furent électrocutés et s'envolèrent :

_Miaouss _« -Crétins ! Pour une fois qu'on avait un super bon plan !

_James _-Je m'en fiche, je suis très heureux...

_Jessie _-Moi aussi James.

Miaouss -C'est pas vrai...  
><em>Tous ensembles <em>-On s'envole encore vers d'autres cieux ! »


End file.
